masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Plot Quotes
What's there now. Plot The announcement trailer depicts scenes of destruction in the city of London on Earth while an injured sniper fires from Big Ben. A British voice, presumably that of the Sniper, tells of a well coordinated attack on Earth that left 2 million dead in the first day, 7 million in the first week, every defence annihilated and all forces on the run............... What I want. Plot Earth is burning. Striking from beyond known space, a race of terrifying machines have begun their destruction of the human race. As Commander Shepard, an Alliance Marine, your only hope for saving mankind is to rally the civilizations of the galaxy and launch one final mission to take back the Earth. Official Plot Summary The announcement trailer depicts scenes of destruction in the city of London on Earth while an injured sniper fires from Big Ben. A British voice, presumably that of the Sniper, tells of a well coordinated attack on Earth that left 2 million dead in the first day, 7 million in the first week, every defence annihilated and all forces on the run............... Comments Just throwing this out there. I think it looks considerably better. Minimalistic and considerably more readable. I already know the admins well enough that they do not share my taste, at all, so this will probably go no where, but there you go... JakePT 02:29, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I like the top one. It's more aesthetically pleasing to me. Lancer1289 02:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Of course it is.JakePT 02:32, December 12, 2010 (UTC) No one wants to back me up on this? Or are you guys happy with the wiki looking like MySpace? :P JakePT 07:07, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :I like the first one too. The second one is just too blah.... Now, I hate me some MySpace, but I also hate things that are just too boring and bland, and the second option bores me. And it's got that odd little subscript down there. That I'm not keen on. If we're noting that this is the official summary, it needs to be done in a way that stands out. We're not trying to hide attribution for this one... are we? SpartHawg948 19:14, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::Boring and bland? Why does a plot description need to be exciting and flashy? It's just a quote of the plot description. That's ignoring the fact that a purple box, italic text and a massive quotation mark isn't exciting or flashy. ::All this section needs is to quote the official plot in a way that stands out. Putting it in a colour box and italic text makes it stand out alright, but it looks terrible. The italics especially. Yuck. ::This wiki looks like MySpace. We have a corny starfield background and it seems like everything is in a purple box.JakePT 05:46, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Seriously do you even read what you write sometimes. You do come across as insulting, condescending, arrogant at times, and flat out rude sometimes. :::Frankly the second is more visually appealing to me as the second is just...blah. It may be simpler, but that is just flat out boring when put next to the first one. Flat out big text doesn't look interesting, it looks like it was just placed there. The first option draws people eyes, and then makes them want to read further. You claim the first isn't exciting or flashy, yet I content the second isn't even close to that. Some things, like an official plot summary require something more than just a copy/past big text on a page that looks like it was just slapped on there. The first is much more appealing and, IMO, better than the second one. Lancer1289 06:02, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::I claimed the first one wasn't flashy or exciting, and I never said the second one was because it's not supposed to be and shouldn't be. Seriously, find one site that you could credibly claim has good design who's idea of drawing people in involves slapping italic text in a different coloured box. ::::Look at the version in my sandbox. It's cleaner, flows better, stands out without being distracting and ugly, looks more professional, and most importantly, is actually readable.JakePT 09:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::::Oh, and I can't be being that condescending and insulting when you consider that I initiated the current colour scheme and tables etc. Especially when you consider that the quotation box history looks like this. JakePT 09:17, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Let's just calm down and keep things civil and topical, shall we? SpartHawg948 14:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :Speaking of topical, after reviewing your sandboxed version, I still prefer the current version. Make derisive comments about this site being like MySpace all you want, but it's a matter of personal preference and, despite the claim of "exciting or flashy" (which, as it turns out, is not something I'm concerned with), I do want the official summary to stand out at least a little bit, and your version does not do this. SpartHawg948 15:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::I also still prefer the current version. The one in the sandbox is still very boring and bland. And I also don't like what was done with the spoiler template as well. I much prefer the current version, it also stands out more than the other one. Lancer1289 18:09, December 18, 2010 (UTC)